Supplicate
by Echokid14
Summary: The best laid plans can quickly turn to ruins. That's how life can be. Yet sometimes the destruction of the most well thought out plan can give you an opportunity of things you've only dreamed of, Life's funny like that.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Supplicate

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own any associations with WWE. This is a work purely of fiction from my imagination.

Pairing: Mickie/Melina

Request from: Fan poll

Summary: the best laid plans can quickly turn to ruins. That's how life can be sometimes. Yet sometimes the destruction of the most well thought out plan can give you an opportunity of things you've only dreamed of. Life's funny like that.

Author's note: Here it is the fan request one-shot. That will soon be a two-shot so keep your eye peeled for that update. To anyone I've promised requests, they are coming I'm still re-grouping from a major hard drive failure of my laptop. Also for any overs of universal cannon I think you're going to like this…and if not please flame away. Ok, talk over onto the fic!

* * *

"So, what are your plans for tonight Mickie?" The redhead asked as she shut her locker.

"Ehh….Not much I'm feeling a little tired tonight. I plan on having a quiet night in my room." The Virginia native nonchalantly replied while locking up her locker. "Hey you should come out with us tonight!" boomed the boisterous voice of Natalya from other side of the row of lockers.

"Maria, Kelly, and I are planning on hitting a hot dance club." She called out as she rounded the lockers to approach both women.

"I think it's called the uh…What's the name of it Maria?" The blond added sending the redhead a quizzical glance. "

It's called Plasma." Maria answered smirking. "You forget the name a lot for someone who's always going there." Maria commented shaking her head slightly

"That just goes to show how great of a time I have there." Natalya replied with her signature laugh. "

So what do you say Mickie, you want to come with us?" Natalya asked.

"No thanks guys, I'm really not feeling it tonight. I doubt I'll be any fun." Mickie politely declined. Mickie was familiar with the club and knew its typical crowd, sensing that more than just all the 'great times' might be behind Natalya's lapse in memory of when she went there.

"You sure?" Maria questioned as the trio headed toward the exit. "

Yeah, I'm sure." Mickie answered as they walked down the hall. Feeling a slight twinge of guilt in not going, to keep an eye out for her friends. But, tonight she just could not risk it.

"Though I do recommend you guys check out the Naughty Sprite, they play good music and are closer than Plasma." Mickie commented hoping they took the bait.

"Oh, yeah I've heard of them. Candice goes there all the time." Maria stated.

"Sounds good, we'll stop by there." Natalya said.

_Yeah and hopefully stay there. _Mickie thought briefly. Suddenly a jolt of pain and heat shot through Mickie causing her to flinch slightly. Seriously? _Already?! _Mickie thought stopping in her tracks.

"Well, I'll see you guys later. I've got to use the restroom before I head to the hotel." She stated.

"OK see you later Mickie. Meet you at the hotel Ria" Natalya said continuing on.

"Are you sure you're alright Mickie?" Maria asked in a leery tone, arching her brow.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll catch up with you tomorrow we can do lunch." Mickie reassured.

"Well, alright I'll see you then text me the time" Maria relented giving the brunette a quick hug before departing. Releasing a sigh Mickie entered the restroom, thankful to find it empty.

Walking up to the mirror she began examining her appearance. _Damn my teeth are starting to feel it. _She thought as she grinned toothily at the mirror, her canines appeared abnormally sharp with a slight curve. _I've probably got three hours at the most. _She thought while examining her pupils briefly. _I'd had better get to the hotel to start getting ready. _She decided mentally went over the preparations that would be necessary for the night as she walked out of the ladies room. _I've still got chains, and I know the woods near the hotel are secluded. In case I can't stay in one of the back rooms, I need new-_

"Hey Mickie wait up!" An all too familiar voice called out derailing her train of thought. Stopping dead in her tracks she felt her heart skip a beat as she turned around to face the woman who approached.

"Hi Mickie what's up" The Latina greeted giving Mickie a hug. "Nothing really Mel, how are you?" She responded struggling to keep the friendly gesture from turning into a passionate embrace. Although they had known each other for years through the company, it really wasn't until the last two years that the pair had become much closer as friends. Mickie since their first meeting had always felt a magnetic attraction towards the Latina. Over the last few months they would go out have lunch, hit clubs, or just hang out together. As close as they had grown Mickie never dared pushed for anything more, she would never ask anyone to put up with her. Besides she was happy just being around Melina.

"I'm doing alright, what you are up to?" she asked pulling back from the brunette.

"Heading back to the hotel" Mickie answered trying to ignore the wonderful aroma Melina was emanating and focus on what she was saying.

"I was thinking of going to Ale house for dinner, you want to go with me?" Melina asked smiling.

"Ugh...I don't know about that Mel" Mickie replied checking her watch, it was already 5PM.

"Do you have something to do? Or somewhere to be?" The Latina asked her smile fading, disappointment lacing her tone.

"Uh...You know what never mind, I'll go with you" Mickie recovered quickly.

"No, no, no if you've got plans with someone else that's ok. I don't want to hold you up" Melina stated.

"Wait, really it's not important. I can go with you." Mickie commented.

"Alright great. Let's go" Melina exclaimed happily.

"Okay" Mickie forced a smile. _Its only five, dinner shouldn't take that long right? _She thought nervously as she walked beside Melina to her car.

"Then the mayor says, that's not a lobster" Melina stated ending the punchline, which was met with a response of laughter from the brunette.

"Oh, you're too funny Mel" Mickie commented her laughter dying down as she reached for her drink.

"Aren't you glad you came her with me, instead of hanging with someone else?" Melina asked smiling, she set her fork down finished with her entree.

Mickie who had been sipping her drink while the Latina had posed the question paused before replying "Aww come on Mel you know there's no place with no one I'd rather be than here with you." At that comment the Latina's smile brightened.

_God, she's gorgeous _Mickie thought finding the raven haired woman's positive expression contagious and smiling herself.

"You really mean that Mickie?" Melina asked. "Of course I do Melina, you mean a lot to me" Mickie stated sincerely. Melina reached across the table placing her hand on Mickie's.

"I feel the same way about you too Mickie" She admitted meeting Mickie's gaze.

"I mean you're important to me as well" Melina clarified.

A silent nod was Mickie's reply she understood. _Hmm…Maybe just maybe we could work. _The Virginia native mused.

They sat there for a few moments like that staring into the depths of the other's eyes. Their wordless eye contact exchanging more intimate words than they had ever uttered to each other, there was no need for them to be said. It was just mutually understood between the two.

"Ahem" the waiter cleared his throat interrupting the moment causing the pair to retract their hands swiftly.

"You ladies ordered the brownie a la mode?" He asked smiling good naturedly, both women were blushing.

"Yeah" Mickie quickly answered. Removing their finished plates he then set down the dessert.

"You ladies enjoy yourselves" He said before leaving. Once he was gone both women erupted into laughter.

"Smooth" Melina commented.

"Yeah super smooth" Mickie chuckled in agreement.

Mickie's smile abruptly vanished. _Wait…I think..._ Mickie pondered before sharply turning her head, her eyes then began scanning the entrance of the restaurant.

"Everything ok Mick?" Melina asked with a puzzled expression. _What is up with her lately? _Melina wondered.

"Yeah, Yeah" Mickie responded absently, as she still surveyed the crowd. _I'm pretty sure that's his scent _she mentally persisted. _Yep there he is! Knew it. _Heading out to leave was their co-worker Jeff Hardy. Who almost as suddenly as Mickie turned around, snapping his head in their direction.

"Look there's Jeff" Mickie stated hoping his arrival would momentarily distract Melina from her strange behavior.

"Hey guys" Jeff greeted as he approached the table.

"Hey Jeff what's up?" Melina asked.

"Not much just hanging out with Lita we're _leaving now,_ though" He explained his eyes glued to Mickie as he emphasized 'leaving now'.

"Oh ok" Melina responded raising an eyebrow. _Ooookay he's acting weird._

"Mickie what are you doing here?" Jeff questioned.

"Its 7:25PM already" He added hastily.

"Wait, what?!" Mickie exclaimed checking the time, Realizing she had been so absorbed in having fun with Melina, she'd drastically lost track of the time. _Shit! Shit! Dammit, I've got to get out of here. She thought panicked._

"Yeah, well I'm gonna go _now._ It was nice seeing you both, but I'm gonna head out" Jeff said as he left.

_OK_ _What the hell has gotten into everybody? _Melina thought. Noticing the shock on Mickie's face at the mention of the time.

"Are you sure everything's ok Mickie?" Melina asked.

"Yeah, but I've got to go" She responded quickly.

"Hey, hey miss! Can we have our check please?!" She asked a passing waitress. Who responded with a nod as she was passing by. All Mickie's hopes of Melina not thinking her strange or rude vanishing, as her only focus was getting out of Melina's and anyone else's vicinity as quickly as possible took priority.

"Why are we leaving? We haven't even touched the dessert" Melina questioned.

"Because…Because I have to ok?!" Mickie snapped, drumming her fingers rapidly on the table, she was just now beginning to hear a faint low growl in the depths of her mind.

"Mickie what's the matter?" Melina asked with a tone of concern.

"Nothing I just need to get back to the hotel, I just need to get away from you." She spat bluntly.

_This isn't like her _Melina thought appalled.

[]

After what to Mickie felt like forever, she'd managed to flag down their waiter so that they could leave. Now as they were on their way back to the hotel, Mickie began to worry. The low growls now louder and more persistent. Checking the time on her phone she saw 8:25 pm illuminate. _Damn! At this point I'm going to have to go to the woods near the hotel. _She swore mentally_. "_Can you drive any faster?" Mickie demanded._"_

"Ok what's the matter with you?!" Melina asked irritated, speaking up for the first time since Mickie had gotten short with her.

"Nothing! I just need to get back to the hotel" She replied hurriedly. "

That's bull and you know it Mickie!" Melina stated clearly pissed.

At that moment Mickie heard a particularly loud malicious growl, accompanied with it the first wave of white hot pain. _I'm running out of time _she thought frantically. Mickie moaned as she held her head in her hands.

"I'm...I'm sorry just pull over" Her vision shot up toward the sky the bright Ivory shining moon was poking half way up in the sky just barely visible over the dense brush of trees. As if peering down curiously at her turmoil.

_This will have to do _Mickie thought, noticing how thick the forestation of the park they were passing was.

"Mickie what is happening? Are you alright?" Melina asked her tone softened with concern.

"Just pull over!" Mickie unintentionally shouted as another wave of pain overtook her senses.

"Ok!' Melina replied as she swiftly pulled the car over to the side of the road. Glancing over at the passenger's seat as she shut off the ignition she reasoned that Mickie's discomfort had to have been internal from how profusely she was sweating. Mickie all but flung herself from the car as she quickly got out, stumbling a little in the process.

"Ok, that's it! You need to explain what is happening right now! Something is clearly bothering you, and making you act like this" Melina commented as she rounded the car approaching Mickie.

" Get, get away from me!" She yelled while backing away from the Latina. This time Mickie heard a vicious growl followed by a howl.

_No! No! No! _She mentally screamed. The pain that intensely seared throughout her body was crippling, causing her to fall to her knees.

"Mickie!" Melina exclaimed rushing to the fallen woman's side, kneeling beside her. Any response the Virginia could have given was silenced by a loud sickening snap and the sound of Mickie crying out in pain. Mickie's forearm of its own accord had sharply bent at such a severe degree of an odd angle it snapped. Stunned Melina gawked at the limb that while clearly broken somehow did not tear the flesh. Mickie screamed in anguish as her ribcage cracked itself inward quickly then back out.

"Melina please! Get away I…I don't want to hurt you!" Mickie pleaded hoarsely, feeling warm tears stream down her face.

"No, I'm not leaving you here like this" Melina protested hollowly shaking her head, as she attempted to bring herself back to her senses. Grunting as her mind went haywire processing the agonizing pain Mickie unintentionally leaned onto the Latina, immediately she felt herself wrapped in the same arms that she had allowed herself to become enveloped in hours earlier that day. It was an odd and fleeting feeling, but for a brief second Mickie did not feel anything but warmth. Until her shoulders fractured and the racking sensations of pain radiated throughout her. Trembling through her suffering Mickie attempted to push Melina away.

"I can't control myself once I turn Melina, I could hurt-" She begged pausing mid-sentence as another surge of pain exploded throughout her.

"I could kill you!" She cried out gasping. A long piercing howl was now at the center of Mickie's mind. _No! I'm out of time! _Mickie mentally panicked. A throaty raw screams erupted from her, as the series of snaps and breaks became faster in succession.

"No! Please Mickie hang on whatever it is fight it!" Melina begged pulling the woman in closer. Mickie promptly shoved Melina away this time with a surprising amount of force that actually sent Melina flying backwards a few feet.

_I can't be around her like this _WasMickie's final coherent thought.

Shakily she rose to her feet, but lost her footing as her shins bent sharply beneath her, resulting in her falling flat on her face. In spite of the excruciating tremors that racked through her entire being with what little humanity she still possessed, she began dragging herself away. As Melina got up she heard a long deep chilling howl. Her eyes immediately shot to where Mickie laid. Melina's eyes widened and she felt herself slightly recoil back in horror struck awe as her brain struggled to process the inhumanly grotesque scene. Mickie's entire body began snapping and breaking at once, morphing its shape. Her arms grew out, her back flattened while her spine extended outward several feet, her neck elongated. Her face narrowed forming a snout-like shape as her head morphed in conjunction proportionally. Her clothes ripped and tore from her completely as her body mass quickly grew double in size, and thick hair rapidly covered her entirely. The newly transformed creature rose on all fours facing her, its large luminous Amber eyes fixated on hers. Baring its large fangs at her it snarled viciously.

"M…Mickie?" She called to the creature softly. Pulling back its lips to display all of its teeth the creature began growling lowly.

_Ok, this is bad…this is beyond bad. _She thought swallowing dryly as her eyes remained trained on the fierce glowing orbs.

_But I need to try and calm her down, that's still Mick under all that fur. _Melina reasoned attempting to reassure herself. "Mickie it's me Mel" She softly said hoping to appeal its better nature. The creature's growls grew louder as it tucked its tail between its legs.

"Miss? Miss are you ok?" A man questioned as he advancing toward them quickly.

Melina turned 90 degrees to keep her eye on the creature and identify the approaching. A tall man chestnut haired man with hazel eyes stood beside her. His features were square and well defined, reminding Melina of the park ranger cutouts that stood beside Smokey the bear signs near most natural conservations. The reminiscent was aided by the fact that the jacket he wore resembled the same shade of dark forest green, park rangers typically wore.

"Is everything ok Miss? I heard screaming." The man questioned with a tone of concern.

"Yes, everything is fine" Melina replied swiftly. Reverting her attention back toward the beast.

Its gaze had shifted from Melina to the mock ranger guy and from what Melina could see gave him a much more vicious look. _Uh oh! Ranger Smith over here really needs to scram. _Melina thought.

"What were those screams?" He asked in a curious bordering on serious tone. It was then his focus shifted to the creature that had locked its sights on him.

"Uh…Is that your dog?" Ranger Smith questioned his tone indicating he was clearly using the term 'dog' loosely.

"Yes! That's my dog Mickie, who I was screaming at….Because she was chasing a raccoon, which jumped out and scared me too." Melina answered rapidly, motioning to the 'dog' that was now starting to growl lowly at ranger smith.

_Not the best lie I could have come up with, but it should be enough for the friendly ranger to buy and leave. _Melina thought watching nervously as the creature began to take a more aggressive stance toward the ranger.

"Looks more like a wolf, where's her collar? and why is she growling at me?" He asked his voice tight as he eyed the 'dog' suspiciously. Putting his hand in his pocket, from what Melina could tell it seemed that he was holding onto something.

"Well she is part wolf…hound?" Melina blurted out with more the tone of a question than an answer.

"Also I have great verbal control of her…That's why no collar is needed. Plus she's still pretty riled up from the raccoon and isn't clearly really friendly with new people" Melina added the explanation quickly. Noticing her 'dog' began to lower itself to the ground while baring its canine's. "

Hmm, either way I don't like the vibes your 'dog' is giving me" He stated removing the object from his pocket, it was a small knife.

_Dammit Ranger Smith, don't you have to go stop Yogi from stealing a picnic or something?! _Melina thought irritated with the 'good' ranger's persistence. "

If you could just leave she would calm down" She informed annoyance creeping into her tone.

"I don't think I should just leave you here with that" Ranger smith stated popping out the blade.

"It looks untamed and dangerous" he added.

_Really?! Why won't he take the hint? He's going to get himself mauled! _Melina thought nervously. The 'dog' had begun to add a few snaps to the much louder now growling. For the first time since his arrival Melina turned to face ranger Smith head on.

" Look you're making her feel-"she was interrupted mid-sentence by a howl and the sound of paws rapidly striking the ground. The man readied himself for the creature's charge. As if in slow motion Melina turned back toward the beast just as it prepared to leap.

"MICKIE STOP!" Melina shouted at the beast.

To her surprise it the beast stopped dead in its tracks, though it's still held its ground against ranger Smith with its glowing eyes fixed on him. "

Mickie come here!" Melina commanded still in awe it had listened the first time. The creature hesitated for a moment glancing from ranger Smith to Melina, with a last lingering look toward the ranger. Then the creature with a stride of reluctance walked right beside Melina. Feeling bold she grabbed the scruff of the dog's neck, thankfully for her it did not try to bite or resist the hold.

"See? My dog is fine. Thank you for your concern, but we have to go home now" Melina stated with a tone of confidence that she could not even begin to imagine its origin. Ranger Smith now seeing that the 'dog' was tame in Melina's grasp, put his knife away shrugged his shoulders turned and left.

"Mickie?" Melina questioned looking down at the most accurately yet described wolf. It held her gaze again this time the glowing Amber eyes displaying a look of nervous fear.

"It's ok Mick everything is ok now" She said kneeling to hold the wolf by the neck. To which the wolf wagged its tail in response.

[]

Mickie awoke to the sun's glaring rays beating down on her sensitive eyes. Groaning she turned her head away from the sun's unforgiving beams. Her head spinning and body aching to the bone, she attempted to gather her bearings.

_Last night was a forced shift. _She could surmise from the way she felt, every shift the day after left her disoriented and in pain.

_How did I make it back to my room? _Mickie pondered. Pressing a palm to her head she struggled through a thick mental haze to recall the memories of the night before. Then with stark clarity the events of the night before struck her.

_I was with Melina last night…I shifted right in front of her! _She realized her heart beat quickening.

_Oh god what did I do? _Her mind racing in vain as she struggled to remember any trace of her actions after full shift.

_She was in agony her muscles down to the bone felt as if they were ablaze, although painful it was normal. However the scent of fear and aggression that laced the air was something abnormal. Instinctively it was setting her on edge. Her senses were overloaded and the shining of the bright moonlight overhead blurring her vision wasn't doing her any favors. Yet that did not matter, what she could not see with her eyes she could lock onto with her fine-tuned nose. Feeling the dirt wedge between the pads of her paws as she dug them into the earth, she positioned herself for attack. Emitting deep growls as she bared her fangs she made clear she was prepared for a fight. Then sharply the air changed aggression faded and became malicious intent, instinctually she charged forward. "MICKIE STOP!"_

_Did I….Did I kill her? _Mickie questioned hysterically, as the alarming memory abruptly stopped. Fear overwhelmed her senses as hard reality settled in. Try as she might she knew she could not remember anything else. Tears that had been welling throughout the entire mental effort were now spilling over.

_I should have never went out with her last night. I should have just went back to the hotel. _She thought turning onto her side as thick tears cascaded down the sides of her face.

_Damn it! I should have never even entertained the thought of us being something more…Of me possibly being with her. _She continued her breathing becoming uneven as a soft sob escaped her, warm tears pooling beneath the side of her face.

_Now_ _Because of me, because of my selfishness_ _she's….she's..._ Her mind paused unable to bear the grim conclusion, closing her eyes tightly silent tears poured down her face as anguish, regret, and guilt consumed her. Mickie was so absorbed in grief, she barely felt the mattress edge sag softly. A welcomingly familiar scent tickled her nose.

"Melina?!" Mickie exclaimed turning over feeling a wave of relief to see the Latina staring back at her.

"Hey glad to see you up and considerably less furry" Melina greeted smiling.

"Yeah, about that…" Mickie began her smile fading and features growing serious as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Look Melina I'm sorry, I should have never let whatever we have get this far, knowing full in well what I am. I'm so sorry that I put you in such a dangerous situation" Mickie finished remorsefully hanging her head in shame. Reaching out Melina gently lifted Mickie's chin so that they were eye to eye. "

And what exactly are you?" Melina questioned solemnly while studying the brunette's features intensely.

_A horrendous creature, an abomination, or a savage atrocity take your pick _Mickie thought.

"I'm a vicious monstrosity, I'm too dangerous to be around" She stated turning her face away from Melina's piercing gaze.

"Being a Werewolf does not make you a monster, and honestly Mickie it doesn't bother me that you are one. It bothers me that you didn't tell me, I thought we were good friends." The Latina stated. Mickie rose to a full seated position while pulling the sheets to her chest, turning so her back was facing Melina.

"How could I tell you? What would I say? 'Hey Mel can't wait to hang out tonight, but just be careful it's a full moon, I'm going to shift into a deadly beast and might rip you limb from limb' " Mickie stated with an undertone of sarcasm.

"Besides you're telling me what you saw did not look monstrous? "Mickie questioned gravely.

"What I saw was a very hurt very scared overgrown puppy" Melina replied as she placed her hands on Mickie's shoulder turning the brunette around to face her. Melina searched the depths of the once glowing eyes, discerning that regret, guilt and so much sadness filled them.

"I appreciate that you're trying. I really do, but" Mickie paused.

"If something had happened; if I had hurt you or worse I-"Mickie was interrupted by soft warm lips pressed against hers. Her heart beat sped up and slowed simultaneously as intense pulses of electricity surged throughout her body. Melina pulled away lacing her hands, their eyes meeting.

"You're no danger to me, you proved that last night. You could have attacked me or worse. but the part of you that is you, the part of you that is human couldn't" Melina stated.

"Mickie I care about you deeply and what you think you are, isn't going to change that" She continued.

"I know in my heart you wouldn't hurt me" She finished sincerely.

"Do you really mean that?" Mickie asked feeling a strange warming sensation sweep through her.

"I do" Melina replied unhesitant. The room grew silent as the Latina's words seeped in around them.

"Now" Melina began breaking the silence with a coy smirk. "What exactly do you think we are?" She questioned.

Surprised at the question and its ulterior meaning Mickie took a moment's pause before responding with "Friends?"

The Latina remaining silent arched her brow. "

More than friends?" Mickie slightly dumbfounded more asked then said. "What would you like us to be?" Melina questioned.

"Well, I'd like for us to be together" the brunette answered honestly, feeling heat creep into her face.

"Melina leaned in so that their foreheads touched gently. "

I'd really like that too" She whispered as she kissed Mickie.


	2. Gnarly

Melina took a moment pondering all of the possibilities, as the two women walked hand in hand toward the elevator.

"Randy Orton?" She asked.

"Vamp" Mickie replied.

"I knew it!" That completely explains why Jillian slept with him. She can't stand Orton." She exclaimed.

Mickie smiled thinking how cute it was how her girlfriend seemed to be on an endless quest of discovering what kind of supernatural their co-workers were. There were a few of them that backstage were completely open about their species. Though the majority of them preferred to keep their identities to themselves. Which for a human meant they would have no idea unless blatantly for her girlfriend Mickie could discern what species someone was from her senses.

"Hmm…ok, Lita?" Melina posed.

"Human, but a big supporter of werewolves" Mickie stated as she pushed the button to summon the elevator.

"Shoot okay, well then that can't count for my girl guess." She remarked with a slight pout.

"What you're trying to guess what our colleagues are in order?" Mickie chuckled.

"Hey, there's gotta be a method to the madness. Right?" She replied smirking. There was a ding over head as the metallic silver doors opened. Mickie grinning shook her head in amusement as they entered the elevator.

"Okay what about Candice, human?" Melina asked irritation laced her tone. Even though it had been years since the whole 'you stole my move' incident. There was clearly still no love lost between the two women.

"She's a fairy" Mickie replied pressing their floor number.

"What a fairy, really?" she questioned skeptically.

"I thought that fairies stayed close to forests, and were green activists" She added.

"Yeah some do and are, but a lot more have started migrating towards the city to adjust to urban life." Mickie explained. "Besides one of the upsides of city life for them is the night life." She added.

"Yeah and we all know how much Candice likes to party" Melina scoffed.

The same ding overhead emitted as their ascension ended and the silver metallic doors opened.

"Forget about her Mel, suggest a guy" Mickie commented as the steeped onto their floor.

"Ok, hmmm…How about Edge?" Melina asked.

"Shape shifter" Mickie answered.

"Oh that's cool, but wait if he's a shape shifter, is that what he really looks like?" She commented stopping at their room door.

"Uh…You know I don't know. Good question though" Mickie replied. Melina pulled the car key out of her pocket and swiped it opening the door. Mickie followed behind accidentally bumping the edge of the door frame with her shoulder on the way in. Razor sharp pain swiftly swept from the initial contact throughout her shoulder, triggering a dull throbbing from her entire body. Wincing she inhaled sharply as her eyes welled watering.

"Baby are you okay?" Melina asked concerned as she rushed to Mickie's side, finding it difficult to restrain herself form embracing the brunette into a comforting hug. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Mickie responded through gritted teeth her tone tense.

"I just bumped the door is all" She added trying to sound unaffected. Gently Melina took Mickie by the hand leading her to the bed, to sit down. Once seated Melina softly laid her hand on Mickie's back rubbing it in circular motions.

"Are you still sore from shifting last night?' she asked.

"Yeah" Mickie answered slowly exhaling. It had had been six months since Melina had witnessed Mickie's full shift. Since then there been many shifts Mickie had endured with Melina by her side during every one.

"Are they getting any easier like Taker said?" Melina questioned.

"Somewhat" Mickie stated hesitantly. She couldn't quite give a real definitive answer. The pain was still unbearable, she still didn't have complete control of herself once completely shifted; and only recently could she remember anything after, but even that was hazy or vague.

"Having you here when it happens helps, though" She added tenderly kissing Melina.

The resounding thumps of rapid frantic knocking on their room door interrupting the moment between them from intensifying. Both women pulled back exchanging a mutual look of curiosity at the sudden disturbance.

"I'll get it, Mick. You just relax" Melina stated rising from the mattress edge.

"Who is it?" Melina asked through the door with her hand on the door knob. Mickie smirked at her girlfriend's ever cautious nature.

"It's me Tyson" replied the voice.

Now knowing the identity of the visitor Melina without hesitation opened the door."Oh, hey Tyson What's u-"Melina began but paused mid-greet once she actually saw her friend. Dark circles rung around his sunken eyes. His usual carefully styled and gelled short crew cut hair was now overgrown and messily unkempt. Even the hue of his normally healthy fair colored skin appeared pale and chalky.

"Wow, Tyson are you okay?" Melina questioned seriously taken aback by Tyson's unusual appearance.

"Have you seen Nattie? It's been four days and I haven't seen her" Tyson asked rapidly. "No, I can't say I have.." Melina replied. Tyson drooped his head at her response.

"Do you want to come in and sit down for a minute? You really don't look okay Tyson" Melina suggested, stepping aside enough to allow him to cross the doorway.

"I can't get a hold of her by cell, we haven't been fighting. She told me she loved me right before she left." Tyson said staring down at his wringing hands.

"This isn't like her." He added softly.

"I'm very sorry Tyson" Melina consoled.

"Maybe Mickie has seen her?" Melina mentioned now looking at the brunette who sensing the disturbance had come to the door a few moments prior. Tyson raised his head sharply his pleading eyes searching Mickie's face for an answer.

"No, I haven't seen her either. Sorry" Mickie replied fighting a pervasive chilling sensation that hung in her stomach like a heavy mist. Disappointment spread across his haggard features.

"But you still need to take a rest, when was the last time you slept?" Mickie asked.

"I don't remember or care. I need to find Nattie something isn't right I can feel it." Tyson replied.

"I understand where you're coming from Tyson, but if you keep running yourself into the ground, you won't be able to think clearly enough to find your own head let alone Natalya." Mickie reasoned. Tyson chewed his lower lip for a moment before shifting his glance from Mickie to his hands.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm going to go back to my room and sleep" He conceded, taking a few steps back.

"We'll walk you to your room" Melina offered. "Nah, I'm alright. I'll see you ladies later." Tyson responded starting his way down the hallway.

"If you see her please let me know" He called out as he continued walking.

"We will" Both women replied in unison.

"I wonder where Nattie is?" Melina pondered aloud once the two were back inside.

"I don't know, but I think Tyson' right. Something isn't right, I feel it too" Mickie stated, trying to ignore the chilling tingle that had been creeping up and down her spine since she had sensed Tyson's despair. Mickie unconsciously wrapped her arms protectively around Melina's waist.

"Mel, try and be careful from now on ok? I can't explain it but this feels really close to home" Mickie whispered softly into the Latina's ear. Melina twisted around within the encircled arms to face the other woman.

"Of course, I'm always careful" Melina replied with a kiss.


End file.
